boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. T
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Welcome to my grand experiment on self-replicating Terror Weapons. Thank you for donating test subjects!" Summary *Dr. Terror is the mad scientist in charge of the Blackguard's Artifact Weaponization Project. Most of the time he is occupied conducting evil experiments, but now and then he invades the Archipelago to terrorize innocent islanders. Nobody really knows where and when Dr. Terror will make his first appearance, but rumor has it that if you successfully defeat Lt. Hammerman's Headquarters, the Blackguard will send Dr. Terror after you. *Dr. Terror is a semi-weekly event, occurring each Wednesday and Saturday at 12:00 AM Greenwich Mean Time for a period of 24 hours. *This event is enabled once you first defeat Lt. Hammerman's level 10 base. Thereafter, every Wednesday on the island of the defeated base, the first Dr. Terror challenge will appear. Upon the defeat of Lt. Hammerman's level 20 base, every Saturday on the island of the defeated base, the second Dr. Terror challenge will appear. *Dr. Terror bases are comprised of an assortment of NPC buildings, Mines, Boom Mines, Statues and defenses at various levels, but all defenses used are the same as those available to players; the only difference is that there is no limit to the amount of a particular defense to appear. In the case of Statues, up to two ice Statues with unlimited increments can appear on each Dr. Terror base: one increases building health, the other increases defensive building damage. This is because other elements of Statues make no sense in NPC bases, and multiple statues of each type will waste space. *'The levels in the event change every week, but are the same for everyone.' * Dr. Terror's bases have the capacity to provide Dark Power Stones. It is the only way to get this type of Power Stone currently in the game besides from the daily Victory Point reward boat and Submarine dives. You are guaranteed at least one Dark Power Stone from each Terror stage you defeat. *If you successfully beat a stage of the Dr. Terror event, an upgraded Dr. Terror base will appear immediately after. The new stage provides an increased level of difficulty by adding additional Defensive Buildings and/or increasing the level of the existing defenses, much like the defeat of a Resource Base. *Once Terror Stage 20 is beaten or the 24 hours are over, the Dr. Terror event is complete until the next week. Dr. Terror bases reset every week. If in one week, for example, you reached stage 8 of the challenge within the 24-hour period, you will always be back to stage 1 the following week. *The Dr. Terror island known as Terror Base appears on Wednesday and starts at level 8 and progressively increases in difficulty, making it an easier event for lower level players. *The Dr. Terror island known as Volcano Base appears on Saturday and starts at level 20 and progressively increases in difficulty from there. This event has many more buildings which makes it better for obtaining lots of Dark Power Stones. Trivia * You do not gain any Victory Points for successfully defeating a Dr. Terror base. * Defeating a Dr. Terror base gives you Gold, Wood, Stone, Iron and Dark Power Stones as rewards. * The rewards are based on the value of Wood. Stone is 2/3 of Wood, Iron is 1/3 of Wood. Gold is 1.5 times of Wood plus the Attack Cost of your Experience level. * Defeating Stage 20 of either of Dr. Terror's bases will always reward at least 2 Dark Crystals * Dr. Terror's bases will have a purple ring, as opposed to the red ring other enemies typically have, and the blue ring that your bases contain. * When Dr. Terror's base appears you will receive a Boom Beach notification saying, "Dr. Terror has landed!" When the Volcano base appears, the notification will say, "Dr. Terror's Volcano Base" instead. *Defeating subsequent Hammerman bases (e.g. level 25, level 30 etc.) does not currently gain any additional Dr. Terror challenges on the remaining 5 days of the week. Loot Chart a is your Attack Cost a is your Attack Cost ---- Terrorspeaks1.jpg Terrorspeaks2.jpg Defeated Terror base.png Defeated Terror base 2.png Terror19beat.jpg Terror18beat.jpg Terror20beat.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Opponents Category:Characters